Limiter and Pandora
by eternal fire123
Summary: Kazyua and Stella were best of friends until Kazuha's death. Now they are reunited after many years. Watch as they become the strongest couple the world has ever seen. R & R. :3
1. Chapter 1: Before her Death

FINALLY! I HAVE THE PERFECT PLOT FOR MY STORY! I THANK GUNMARE FOR THE HELPING ME WITH COMING UP WITH THIS PLOT (even though its kinda similar to their story but not really) ANYWHO…LETS BEGIN!

Chapter 1: Before Her Death

"KAZUYA!" a young girl's voice cried out.

"Come on Stella!" said boy shouted as he ran up the hill.

The two children were exploring the land that was the backyard of the El Bridget estate.

The boy, Kazuya Aoi, was running toward an old oak tree with a swing that he had found the other day when he came over to visit his friend.

The girl, Satellizer El Bridget (or Stella), was trying to catch up to him.

Finally, the two children reaching the tree and collapsed onto the ground.

…Now you might wonder how the two of them became the best of friends despite Louis being there, but he was always on his best behavior whenever Kazuya or Kazuha were around...

_Flashback…_

"_Children….I would like to introduce you to Gengo Aoi and his grandchildren Kazuha and Kazuya Aoi," Howard El Bridget said._

_Gengo Aoi was standing near the doorway with a black-haired Japanese girl stading next to him smiling and waving. Behind the girl was a little boy that was hiding behind her dress._

"_Come on Kazuya…don't be shy," Kazuha said, urging the little boy from behind her to come out._

_Kazuya hesitating stepped in front of Kazuha and said, "Hi."_

"_OH HE'S SO CUTE!" Violet shouted, hugging the poor boy into her chest._

_Kazuha and Gengo sweatdropped as Kazuya was being squished._

"_Um…Violet dear…..I think the boy needs to breathe," Howard said._

"_Oh! Sorry…." Violet said as she let go of Kazuya who now had spirals for eyes._

_The two male adults laughed at the sight of Kazuha trying to bring Kazuya back into reality._

"_Ahem. I would like to introduce you to my children Violet, Louise, and Satellizer El Bridget," Howard said._

_Kazuya was brought back into reality and saw a very shy little girl that was clinging to Violet's dress. _

_Kazuya walked up to her and said, "Hi! My name's Kazuya!"_

_The little girl stared at him before shyly saying, "My name is Satellizer but you can call me Stella."_

_When she said that, Louise glared at her but no one noticed._

"_When then, Stella, from now on, you're my best friend!" Kazuya declared._

_Stella looked shocked but then smiled and nodded._

_End Flashback (A/N I know….it was kinda cheesy and weak….don't hurt me)_

"Stella! Get up!" Kazuya shouted as he stood up.

"But why, I wanna lie down," Stella replied.

"Because I got to show you something," He said as he started to climb up the tree, dragging the poor girl with her.

"Kazuya…." She whined as she climbed up the tree after him.

Finally the two of them sat on a high branch that overlooked the entire estate.

"Wow…it's so beautiful up here," Stella said.

"Yeah, it is."

Then the sun began to set, making the landscape change into many different colors.

"Hey Kazuya…"

"Yeah."

"We'll always be best friends right?"

"Yeah…..always."

The sun continued to set as the two friends sat side by side, hoping that they will be together forever.

AND SCENE! SORRY IF THAT WAS A LITTLE CHEESY BUT I CAN'T HELP IT…..BLAME THE PLOT BUNNIES.


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery through Sorrow

78888WELCOME TO A BRAND NEW CHAPTER IN THIS STORY! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT…..I OWN NOTHING (EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT).

Chapter 2: Discovery Through Sorrow

Time Skip to whenever Kazuha was supposed to leave and go fight the Nova (when she dies)…

The Aoi family was, as usual, at the El Bridget family's estate. Kazuya and Stella were wandering and exploring in the large house while Violet, Kazuha, GEngo, and Howard were in a deep conversation about who knows what.

Suddenly Kazuha's cell phone rang and she excused herself to pick it up.

After a couple of minutes of deep conversation, Kazuha came back with a grave look on her face.

The three turned to her wondering what was wrong.

"A nova has been spotted," she said, "I've been called in to help defeat it."

Gengo nodded and said, "You go find Kazuya and tell him." 

Kazuha agreed and left to go find her little brother.

Gengo then let out a big sigh and rubbed his head.

Howard patted his friend on the back and said, "Don't worry, she'll come back."

Gengo looked helplessly to him and said, "I hope so." 

Suddenly the trio could hear shouts coming from the floor below them and immediately ran downstairs to see what was wrong.

They approached the floor but soon found it quiet.

"Over there," Violet shouted, pointing to an open door.

The trio ran over and froze at the sight they saw.

In a corner of the room was Stella trying to calm Kazuya who was crying his eyes out.

But what was most shocking was the fact that Kazuha was Frozen by the effect of freezing and looked like she was just struggling to stay off the floor.

"What…" Gengo asked, before looking to Kazuya and saw how he was the one who sent that effect.

"Kazuya! Stop what your doing right now this instant!" Gengo shouted.

Kazuya flinched which caused the freezing field to collapse, freeing Kazuha.

Suddenly Kazuya collapsed into Stella due to after effect of causing such a strong freezing.

"Kazuya! Kazuya!" Stella shouted as Kazuya's vision began to fade into blackness.

END SCENE WITH A CLIFFHANGER! WHOOO! SAYONARA WRITER'S BLOCK! R & R PEOPLE!


	3. Chapter 3: Friends Forever

NEW CHAPPIE! YAY! PLEASE R & R PEOPLE!

Chapter 3: Friends Forever

A young boy and girl wearing black clothes were standing near a grave. (A/N I'm just guessing the years here)

_Kazuha Aoi_

_2304-2321_

_Beloved Daughter, Granddaughter, and Sister_

_Hero of the 8__th__ Nova Clash_

_May She Forever Live In Our Hearts_

Kazuya couldn't stop crying as he stared at his sister's grave.

Stella was trying to comfort her poor friend while silently crying as well.

"Why did she have to go," cried Kazuya.

He then collapsed onto the ground and continued to cry his eyes out.

"It's okay Kazuya. It's okay. I'm here for you," Stella tried vainly to calm her friend.

After an hour or so, Kazuya finally calmed down and sat on the ground with Stella next to him.

Kazuya turned to his friend and said, "Stella, I have something important to tell you."

"What is it Kazuya?" she asked.

"My grandpa decided that I should move to the U.S. since I am now in the custody of the military. I don't know if I'll ever come back to Japan."

Stella gasped and hugged her friend. She didn't want him to leave because he was the only good thing in her life. But she accepted this and said,

"But will I see you again someday?" 

"Yeah….I'm going to the U.S. to train and become a great Limiter to help protect people like you and support people like my sister."

Something clicked in Stella's mind.

"Then I wait for! I'll become the best Pandora just for Kazuya. So then Kazuya will be my Limiter and we'll be friends forever! Promise?" she said, holding out her pinkie.

"Promise," Kazuya stated as he crossed his pinkie with hers.

"KAZUYA!" Gengo shouted, standing near a black car.

"I gotta go Stella," Kazuya said.

"Wait!" Stella shouted.

Kazuya turned and saw Stella holding two necklaces. One necklace was a lock and the other was a key.

"What's this?" Kazuya asked.

"The lock is pendant that has a picture of us all together like a family and the key is what opens the lock. If we ever forget what each other looks like, this will help us remember our promise when we see each others necklace," Stella explained.

Kazuya smiled as Stella gave him the necklace with the key and hugged her really tightly.

"Thank you Stella, and bye," he said before running to his grandpa who had shouted for him again.

Stella watched as the black car drove away and whispered, "Bye, Kazuya. See you later."

END SCENE! HOPE YOU LIKE THAT PEOPLE! AND SORRY FOR THE CHAPTERS BEING SO SHORT! ANYWAYS…R & R!


End file.
